sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Blade Eastwood (Guardian Angel Universe)
This version of Blade Eastwood exists only in the Guardian Angel Universe. This universe is owned by Alexneushoorn and characters from said universe cannot be used without his permission. This version of Blade Eastwood appears as one of the two protagonists of Liam and Blade: The Guardian Angel (set in 2039), along with his brother Liam Monteiro, and as a main character in Nick Eastwood: Forbidden Feelings (set in 2064). History Pre-Melvining Blade was born as Benjamin Monteiro in South Acorn City at an unknown date in 2019. His parents are Dave Monteiro and Zooey Montero and he also has a younger brother named Liam. Blade's childhood was a happy one as he had good friends and was known to be a social butterfly. He also held a deep loyalty towards his kingdom and especially it's monarchy, considering Sonic the Hedgehog a pillar of society and Sally Acorn his heroine. He later attended an unnamed high school together with Sonic and Sally's daughter Alicia (Owned by Fanfiction user PrettyPurr) and her friends. On his 15th birthday, he legally had his name changed to Blade Eastwood, because he preferred it over his birthname. Shortly after graduating high school, tragedy struck the Kingdom of Acorn as Queen Sally died of unknown causes (most likely lung cancer). Blade was devestated by this, and was later angered when he learned that Sonic and Sally divorced right before Sally's death, causing Blade to lose all respect for Sonic, showing bitterness towards him and his family and becoming extremely depressed. To make matters even worse, Blade's parents had no more money to care for him and Liam, forcing them to move out. Liam and Blade then moved into a house on Horus Drive bought for them by their mother Zooey. As Blade was too depressed to find a job, Liam got one at a diner named 50's Revived Diner. To wash away his sorrow, Blade began eating truckloads of junk food, chugging tons of booze and doing lots of drugs. His newfound addictions began troubling Liam, because Blade began to spend more money then Liam made. During one of his visits to a local bar, Blade met Eugene "Baby" Krabs, a close friend of Sally Acorn whom was also devastated by her death and showing bitterness towards Sonic and his family. The two became close friends despite their age gap, as the two truly understood each other and held the same grudge towards Sonic and his family. Unfortunately, the friendship ended in 2038 after Baby Krabs was executed in prison after a street brawl with Sonic. Before his execution, Blade, together with Liam visited Baby Krabs for the final time in prison. Baby Krabs told Blade (in the style of Kenny Rogers' song "Coward of the County") to "not do the things he did", and wanted him to avoid trouble in life. He then commented that "turning the other cheek" altogether isn't a sign of weakness, and told Blade that he didn't have to fight to be a man. After Baby Krabs' execution, Blade became even more bitter and depressed, going as far as to punch a child in the face for saying that Thomas Edison was the best inventor of all time and trying to kill Trick-or-Treaters during Halloween. He was later arrested by a cop off duty and was spent a week in jail. After his release from prison, Blade was sentenced to three months of community service at a local daycare to improve his behavior with children and people, and was also given a three months probation. Following this, Blade withdrew himself into his house because he felt he was a danger to society. Blade barely left his house and spent his days playing video games while also continuing to eat junk food, drink booze and do drugs. In 2039, Blade was still busy playing video games, including Grand Theft Knuckles Online, Call of Poopy and Hurricane Seven Siege. Working with Melvin One morning, Blade was playing GTK Online and drinking beer, unaware that he was being watched from the heavens by an Angelhog named Melvin and God himself. God assigned Melvin to be Liam and Blade's Guardian Angel, after which Melvin introduced himself to Liam and Blade. Melvin then began helping Blade getting his life back on track, helping him lose weight, become emotionally, physically and mentally stronger and improve his behavior. Melvin also introduced Blade to Zoralth Masenko, a scientifically extraordinaire dragon whom Liam and Blade met a few years ago through time travel. Zoralth introduced Blade to a video game he created called Mining of Ages (A mix of Minecraft and Forge of Empires), which Blade enjoyed. A few days later, Blade got a girlfriend named Raquel Anderson and applied for the position of Project Manager at Zoralth's company, and got hired. A while after Blade began working for Zoralth, Melvin's task was completed and he bid Liam and Blade goodbye. Blade became the family breadwinner so Liam could quit his job as a diner waiter and spend more time with his friends. Blade was on great terms with Liam, had a great relationship with Raquel and began making new friends. Post-Melvining In 2040, Raquel and Blade married at the Acorn City Central Church, and in 2042, their daughter Sally was born. Blade decided to name his daughter after his deceased heroine in her memory. In 2046, Raquel and Blade's son Nick was born. Later, in 2049, their second daughter Tonya was born. Blade was still working for Zoralth's company, and he, along with his family were living in a mansion in the Diamond Acorn Hills. Blade was still on good terms with his brother Liam, and was once again the social butterfly he was as a child. By 2064, Blade was one of the highest ranking members of Zoralth's company, Masencorp, holding the position of Assistant CEO. One night, when inviting over Zoralth and his British dragon girlfriend, Lucy for dinner, Blade's son Nick announced that he was going on a date with Melinda Acorn, a girl from his school, much to Blade's dismay, because Melinda was Sonic the Hedgehog's granddaughter, and Blade still had a personal vendetta against Sonic. The next day, after a short conversation with Zoralth, Blade decided to give Melinda a chance with Nick. Later, Nick didn't come home one night, making Blade very worried. About one or two days later, Nick returned with a girl named Sally Lanfishter, who, unbeknownst to everyone, was actually a reborn Sally Acorn. Sally explained that she was a Mermunk princess from an underwater kingdom named Atlantis, and that she and her older sister Summer turned Nick into a Merfox to hang out with him. Blade allowed Sally to hang her hat at his mansion, and sent her to school with Nick and his sister Tonya. Later, Zoralth made Blade temporary CEO of Masencorp while he was away to help a Sergal named Sivalth with her new sizeshifting powers. Blade appointed Kenny Adams, the 14 year old son of his new neighbours as a temporary Assistant CEO, and together they kept Masencorp afloat while Zoralth was away. After Zoralth's return to Masencorp, Blade went on a vacation to Parrotdise City with Liam. However, Blade's reason for the trip was to find Antonio Williams, the judge who oversaw Baby Krabs' trial in 2038. With the unexpected arrival and help of Asonja Masenko, the Anti-Core Identity father of Liam's friends Winnie and Marty Masenko, Liam and Blade were able to track down Antonio Williams, who explained to them that Steve Rhino, a former friend of Baby Krabs bribed him and the jury into give Baby Krabs the death penalty. Liam, Asonja and Blade found Steve in his mansion after which Blade confronted Steve about his deed. Steve revealed that he was jealous of Baby Krabs' friendship with Blade, as Baby Krabs was his best friend before he met Blade. Steve then reveals that he bribed Antonio and the jury 1000 euro's so they would give Baby Krabs the death penalty. Enraged at the fact that Steve bribed the judicial system with such a paltry sum, Blade prepares to finish off Steve, but not before Steve warns him that if he kills him, he'll be a hypocrite like him. Liam suggests leaving Steve, as he doesn't appear to be enjoying life very much. Asonja prepared to end Steve's life by turning his arms into chainsaws, but Liam stops him. Blade thought for a second before leaving Steve's mansion, agreeing with Liam on that it would be better to leave Steve alive and let him suffer than to end his life. Later, Liam and Blade were visited by an angry Antonio Williams, who was kicked out of his house by his wife because of a dragon shaped mark Asonja had placed on Antonio's wrist (with Antonio telling his wife it was a tattoo.), and wouldn't let him in until he removed his "tattoo". Liam and Blade managed to calm down Antonio and Blade decided to help Antonio by buying him a taxi company to get him a source of income and a place to sleep. Antonio left to see his new company and Liam and Blade continued to enjoy their vacation in Parrotdise City. One night in Parrotdise City, Blade was contacted by his son Nick, as he and Melinda, with help of Melinda's grand-uncle Tails had discovered that Sally Lanfishter was actually a reborn Sally Acorn. Being both shocked and delighted at this revelation, Blade proceeded to tell Sally everything about her previous life as the Queen of the Kingdom of Acorn, and how her death left many people, including Blade devastated. Sally thanked Blade for all the info and Blade was happy that his heroine had returned to life. Later, while Liam and Blade were relaxing on the beach, they were unaware they were being watched by Sally and her Mermunk sister Summer. Sally and Summer had come to get Liam and Blade to take them on a trip to their underwater home of Atlantis. Summer used her charms to lead Liam and Blade to them, and Blade was finally reunited with his heroine. After a brief conversation with Sally, Summer teleported Sally, Liam, Blade and herself back to Atlantis, transforming Liam and Blade into Merfoxes in the process. Sally and Summer then introduced Liam and Blade to their family, consisting of Lester, King of Atlantis and Sally and Summer's father, Summer's Merdragon boyfriend D, their daughter Ula, Sally's Merdragon boyfriend Matthew and their son Nigel. Liam and Blade stayed in Atlantis for a few days with Sally and her new Merbian family. During a visit to a cave, Blade picked up a cursed amethyst, transforming him into a Merbian permenantly with nearly no way to reverse it, forcing Liam and Blade to stay underwater. Asonja, who was reincarnated as a Merdragon agreed to find an aquamarine to use as an antidote to cure Blade of his curse. During their time underwater, Liam and Blade met many other Merbian friends of Sally and Summer, including Haley, Princess of the Family Kingdom and her brother Luke, Merna the Merhog, Princess of Mertopia, Bradley Keaton and his fiancé Luna, Prince and Princess of Sublantica and siblings Zac and Mimmi, Prince and Princess of the Mako Kingdom. Liam and Blade were also there to meet Matthew and Sally's newborn daughter Winter and Summer and D's son Ziko. More to be added... Personality Pre-Melvining Prior to Sally's death, Blade was a happy and friendly fellow, and was also known to be a social butterfly whom had quite some friends. He also held a deep respect towards the Kingdom of Acorn's monarchy, as stated above. He viewed Sonic as a pillar of society and Sally as his heroine. After Sally's death and learning that Sonic and Sally divorced right before her death, Blade became angry, bitter, vindictive, cynical, depressed, violent and short-tempered, showing bitterness towards Sonic and his family, because he felt Sonic "betrayed Sally and left her for dead". Upon making friends with Baby Krabs, Blade began feeling a bit better, but was still depressed because of Sally's death and hostile towards Sonic and his family. After Baby Krabs' execution, Blade became even more angry, depressed and violent, assaulting children and even attempting to kill them. After his release from prison, Blade became somewhat anti-social when dealing with people outside of gaming, usually giving them the silent treatment or insulting them. Blade also appeared to suffer from self-hatred, because when he was high on marijuana, he would often comment on how he was a danger to society, and also commented on how empty and alone he felt. When he did leave his house, he would usually be walking around Acorn City alone. Blade also felt suicidal at times, because sometimes when he would run into armed men, he would ask them to shoot him, with the armed men always refusing. Post-Melvining After Melvin's period of protection, Blade became much more successful, both financially and life-wise. He also became more friendlier, calmer and socially awesome. He is currently very caring, sweet and loving towards his family. He is even willing to sacrifice his morals for his family, as shown when he allowed his son Nick to date Melinda Acorn despite his vendetta against her grandfather Sonic, and when he violently beat Calvin Higgins unconscious as revenge for his son Joffrey attempting to kill his family despite his promise to his late friend Baby Krabs to never fight and avoid trouble. Blade still appears to be lonely, as he still laments the death of his friend Baby Krabs, to the point where he got a memorial tattoo for Baby Krabs. Besides Zoralth and his family, he doesn't appear to have a lot of friends, but appears to see a friend in Kenny Adams, despite their age gap (Kenny is 14 in 2064, while Blade is at least 45). Blade appears to have a hatred for authorities, especially policemen and federal justice departments, which stems from his friend Baby Krabs being executed just for felony assault. Afterwards, he threw a stapler across his office, which shows that corrupt people being in power greatly angers Blade. Blade also seems to have a small crush on both Sally after her reincarnation as a Mermunk princess and her Mermunk sister Summer, but remains loyal to his wife Raquel. MTBA Gallery Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Neutral